First comes love
by KhIsLight82
Summary: What happens when Allen and Lenalee are married, having a baby and have to deal with life as exorcists? AllenxLenalee
1. Chapter 1

**First comes love**

**chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man**

"Lenalee... I love you."

"I love you too, Allen."

"Then can I ask you to do me a favor?'

"Sure! What is it?"

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Allen do you mean?"

"Lenalee Lee... Will you merry me?"

Allen wakes up and looks over at the clock then over to his wife.

'Another good dream hmm?' The white haired 20-year-old thought as he gently put his arm around the woman he loved without waking her up.

"How lucky I am to have you my butterfly." Allen said very softly into Lenalee's ear. He stayed there, holding onto Lenalee, for about five minutes. Then she woke up and ran to the bathroom with out even saying good morning to her husband which wasn't like her. Allen sat there kind of confused for a moment then he stood up and walked to the bathroom door.

"Lenalee are you alright in there?" He said in a concerned tone of voice

"Uhh... Yeah all be out in a bit okay?" said Lenalee as if she was trying to hide something

"Lenalee please let me come in."

"I'll be out soon Allen." Lenalee started to say but before she could Allen had come in and saw his wife hovering over the toilet, throwing up. It only took a half a second for Allen to get on his knees to comfort Lenalee.

"Lenalee are you sick or something?" Asked the now very concerned Allen. "Maybe you should take a day off and rest."

"No I'll be fine." Said lenalee trying to smile to Allen to show she was alright... it didn't work

"Lenalee, you are going to go the medical ward then you are going to come back here and rest okay?" ordered Allen. Lenalee knew by now that she wasn't going to talk him out of this so she said she would.

"Good I'll tell Komui that you are taking a day off. I'll look in on you later." He said as he kissed his wife on her forehead before he had to get dressed and then head for the door. As he was leaving he turned around to talk to Lenalee who was now sitting on their bed.

"I love you, Lenalee. I hope you feel better." Allen said with one of his signature smiles then he ran off with timcampy by his side like always.

"I guess I should get dressed." she said to herself.

Allen started running to Komui's office... Before he bumped, literally bumped, into Lavi.

"Hey buddy! What in a hurry for you in a rush for?" said Lavi as he picked himself and his friend up from the ground

"I was trying to find Komui. I need to tell him something."

"Oh what is it? Maybe if I find him I could tell him."

"No thanks Lavi. I'll tell Komui myself."

"Tell me what Allen?" a voice came from behind Allen

"Oh Komui! I was looking for you. I was gonna tell you that lenalee is not feeling good today so she is gonna take a day off."

"What? My dear, sweet Lenalee is sick?" Komui started yelling then he look at Allen. "What did you do to her Allen?"

"What me? I didn't do anything!"

"You must have done something, Lenalee never got sick easy. So all ask again, what did you do?

"NOTHING! She's just sick I'm sure she will get over it in a few days. And don't even try to bother her, she is going to go to the medical ward and get a check up so I'm sure she will be fine."

"But.. But" Komui pouted

"No buts! Leave her be for today alright?"

"That was so cool Allen!" Said Lavi "You finally stood up to Koumi! Good for you beansprout!" Lavi said patting Allen on the head.

"My name is Allen for the last time!"

"So Head Nurse am I going to be okay?" Asked Lenalee

"Yes for the most part."

"Thank goodness" Lenalee sighed with relief " You said for the most part what did you mean by that?"

"Well let me be the first to congratulate."

"Congratulate me for what?" lenalee said in a very confused way

"Mrs. Walker You are pregnant." This made Lenalee take a back. Pregnant? Her? At first she didn't know what to think then she spoke.

"H-how far along am I?"

"About six weeks." 'six weeks' she thought 'now I remember'

"Thank you head nurse." Lenalee said

"Come back here in 2 weeks till then be sure to get lots of rest and to drink a lot of water."

"Okay!" Lenalee with a smile on her face. She kept on thinking of things on her way back to her room. On one hand she was so happy. There was going to be a new member to her and Allen's family. On the other hand she wasn't sure if they were ready for a baby. 'Well there isn't much I can do about it now' She thought as she sighed 'I wonder how I'm going to tell Allen.' And with that thought she had made it back to the room. She went and sat on the bed, lost in thought.

"Okay Lenalee! When Allen comes back here you are just going to tell him. Just get it out there" Lenalee told herself this over and over again to build her confidence. About 15 minutes later in walked Allen. He came and sat at his wife's feet and put his head on her lap

"Your brother is insane!" said Allen who was clearly out of breath. Lenalee just laughed this made Allen look up at at her and smile.

"So what did the head nurse say?" Asked Allen

"She said I was fine but there is one thing." this made her husband sit up at these words

"What is it?" Allen said with a very worried tone of voice

"Tell me you won't be upset." Lenalee said turning her head away

"Lenalee nothing you say could upset me, now what is it?"

"Allen... I-I'm Pregnant."

"Please say that you aren't joking?" He said slowing standing up "Lenalee! This is amazing!" Pulling her into a hug

"You aren't mad?"

"No. I'm could never be mad at you. I'm so happy!" bringing her out of the hug and shedding a few tears. "We are going to have a baby! This is the happiest moment of my life." bringing back into a hug.

"You are going to be a dad, Allen"

"And you a mom."

"So when do you think we should tell everyone?" asked lenalee

"Lets not worry about that now. Lets just enjoy this moment."

"Alright!"

**An idea I came up with for a friend. Please review and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

First comes love

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: D gray man is not mine

It had been a week since Lenalee found out she was pregnant and she still hadn't told anyone besides Allen. The reason for this was Allen had been on a mission and he still hadn't come back. Luckily he was due to come home that day. She woke up that day so happy. 'Allen is coming is coming home today!' she thought. She spent the morning getting ready to welcome home her husband back. Before long she was ready and went and waited at the main entrance for him.

"What are you doing here Lenalee?" said a voice from behind Lenalee. She turned around and it was Lavi

"Oh hey Lavi. I'm just waiting for Allen. He is getting back today and I wanted to welcome him home." Said Lenalee with a smile on his face

"Such a caring wife you are, Lenalee!"said Lavi

"Lavi, shut up." said an annoyed Lenalee

"Aww don't be mean. And if you are looking for Allen he is right there." He said trying to keep Lenalee from kicking him with her boots.

"Allen!" Lenalee yelled running to her husband and giving him a kiss and then a long hug.

"Whoa!" Allen said trying to stay on his feet "Did you miss me, Lenalee?" asked Allen who was now hugging her back. Lenalee just shook her head while she was barring her face into his shoulder. Allen smiled and took her out of the hug.

"Lenalee were you afraid I was going to come back?" Lenalee shook her head

"Hey don't ever think that okay? I'll always come back" Allen said kissing his wife.

"Aww you guys are so cute! Don't you think Yuu-chan?" Lavi said to the exorcist that had been quite till then.

"I told you never to call me that." said Kanda who was trying his best not to cut up Lavi "Anyway I don't think things are cute."

"Oh you are just jealous BaKanda." said Allen

"Shut up beansprout. Come on Lavi lets leave them alone." Kanda said dragging Lavi with him.

"Aww why? I don't wanna go, Yuu-chan!" cried Lavi

"I told you to stop calling me that! And I can't stand this much mushy stuff in one sitting ." Said Kanda. As soon as Allen and Lenalee were alone they headed to Komui's office.

"Come on, Lenalee we need to tell him." Allen said trying to persuade Lenalee

"Do we have to Allen?" she was begging him not to because she knew how her brother would act the second he found out.

"Yes if we don't now then he will probably kill me, well he might do that anyway but the sooner he knows the better."

"You're right. I just don't want our baby to be fatherless." sighed Lenalee

Allen laughed "That's not gonna happen."said Allen. On there way to his office Allen and Lenalee were talking about what had happened during the last week. Then they were there...

"Well here goes everything." They said at the same time. They walked into the messy office only to find a sleeping Komui.

"Lets not wake him Allen!" Lenalee said trying to pull Allen out of the office but he would not move.

"No we are doing this." He said while walking over to his sleeping brother-in-law and started to wake him up. When Komui woke up he was kind of in a daze.

"Oh Allen it's you." Yawned Komui. "How did the mission go?"

"Just fine Komui but there is something me and Lenalee have to tell you."

"Well come on tell me. I am busy as you can see."

'Yeah really busy.' thought Allen. Then with a deep breath Allen spoke while holding Lenalee's hand.

"Well Lenalee... is... p-pregnant." the room was quite for a while no one knew what to say then out of no where Komui spoke.

"Allen... You are a dead man!" Komui yelled coming towards him but Lenalee stopped him

"Brother stop this!" Lenalee said kicking him on his head. "Don't take this out on Allen okay? Just be happy for us."

"But Lenalee.."

"No buts! Allen is my husband you don't need to always watch over me anymore. Just be happy." Lenalee said with a smile.

"Well this was going to happen sooner or later I guess. Do you guys think you are ready for a kid?"

"Ready or not this is happening." Said Allen.

"Well you will need to tell everyone else so why don't I plan a feast so you can tell the rest of the order." Said Komui who was happy now

"Uhh you don't have to do that Komui." The couple said at the same time.

"Please let me do it! I promise not to go overboard with it." Komui said looking like he was going to burst into tears if they said no. So of course they reluctantly said yes.

"Okay just be at the mess hall tonight at 7."

"Wait tonight!" Yelled the couple.

"Of course tonight." said Komui very calmly. There was no going back now all they had to do was wait. With this they walked back to their room.

"Now that wasn't to bad." Allen said giving her one of his sweet smiles.

"I guess not but.." Lenalee sighed "Why does brother always have to get carried away with things when it comes to me and you?" Allen chuckled

"Because he cares about you and wants you to be happy. That's why he asked you over and over again on our wedding day if you were sure you wanted to marry me."

"Wha- how did you know about that?" Lenalee asked

"Because he told me Lenalee. I'm just happy you told him you were sure." Allen said putting his arm around Lenalee's shoulder. Lenalee giggled

"Yeah me too. So can you help me pick out something to wear for tonight?" she asked

"Lenalee do I have to? You know I'm not good with those kinda things" he said as they walked into their room.

"Oh come on Allen!" Lenalee said kissing her husband softly on the lips and this makes Allen blush a dark shade of red that would put Crosses hair to shame.

"F-fine."

Hours later it was time for them to go down to the mess hall. Allen was wearing his normal clothes and Lenalee was a blue spring dress(Allen thought she looked best in blue) that had a white belt. As soon as the walked into they knew that it was all Komui's doing. They took some random empty table and sat down. Within seconds of them sitting down Lavi came up to them.

"So do you guys know what this is for? I asked almost everyone but no one knew anything."

"I'm not quite sure, we were just told to come here tonight." Said Allen

"Hmm? What about you Lenalee? Komui is your brother surely he would have told you."

" I think its a welcome home thing because for once all the exorcists are here. I may be wrong tho I'm just guessing." Said Lenalee who was lying through her teeth. Then Komui spoke up

"Good evening everyone! I know you all may not know why you are here so I'm going to ask Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee Walker to come forward and announce some." The whole room was whispering to each other as Allen and Lenalee were walking forward to where Komui was standing when they were in front of the whole group Allen took Lenalee's hand and started to talk.

"As Komui said me and Lenalee have something we would like all of you to know." He paused for a moment then Lenalee nudged and whispered "It's alright, go ahead." to him and with that he spoke.

"Everyone Lenalee and I are having a baby." Allen said with a serious yet caring look on his face and then every woman in the room "awwed" and every man was cheering on Allen. Lots of people came up to say how happy they were for them. There were so many people in fact that Allen didn't see Lavi come up till he was being dragged out of the crowd by the red head.

"I should have known that this thing was for you guys, you and Lenalee are the orders resident couple after all. Anyway I'm happy for you buddy but I never knew you had it in you to do _that_ to a girl."

"LAVI!" Allen yelled but not loud enough for other people to hear. "Lenalee is not a girl. She is my wife!"

"Yeah but still you are just so innocent except when you play cards. So have you talked about names and stuff like that?"

"Nah haven't had the chance yet."

"Well you guys have tons of time so I wouldn't worry about it." After everyone was done talking to the couple they head back to there room.

"This has been a good day." said Lenalee

"Yeah it has" Agreed Allen "but I'm so tired."

"Tell me about it I feel like I could sleep for days." moaned Lenalee

"I wouldn't blame you if you did but I think I would miss you too much if you did sleep for days." Giving the mother-to-be a kiss. They got back to the room and got ready for bed and then they were laying in bed about to fall asleep when Allen sat up.

"Goodnight Lenalee. I love you." Allen said sweetly

"I love you too Allen but lay back down and go to sleep!" Lenalee said throwing a pillow at him.

"Of course." He said laying back down "But I really do love you." He whispered before falling to sleep.

**Please forgive any Grammar mistakes. I got done writing this at about 3 am so I was tired. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

First comes love

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man

_**3 and a half months later**_

Summer had ended and it was starting to feel like Fall outside. At the black order everything and everyone seemed to be always on the move. The science department was, as always, behind on there work(Komui was part of the reason for this) and they were trying to get caught up. The exorcists didn't have much time between missions for them selves. And then there was the "resident couple of the order". Yes it was true that they were busy too, they were having a baby after all, but as was said before the exorcists were busy. VERY busy but every second he wasn't on missions, Allen was helping Lenalee get ready for their baby. All that can be said about Allen Walker is that he is a man a great patience and love for his wife. Because when ever he came home from a mission, Lenalee would first yell at him for being gone so long then run into his arm crying saying how much she missed him.

"Lenalee. Shh it's okay i'm here now." Allen would always said to Lenalee in the sweetest voice he had to calm her down. It usually worked. Allen tried his best to be there for her, he knew it must have been hard on her with him not being there half the time. So he was going to change that.

"Hey Komui we need to talk."

"Well isn't it my favorite little brother-in-law!" Komui said in a slurred speech

"Komui I am your only brother-in-law." he said

"That's why you are my favorite."

'Sounds like he has been drinking again... great.' Allen thought "Well I was wondering if I could sometime off?" the white haired young man said as sitting down in front of Komui's desk

"Oh? Why do you need time off?"

"Well it's Lenalee..."

"What did you do to her?" Asked the drunk chief

"Nothing for the last time! I just think it has been kinda hard on her since I have been gone on missions and she has to stay here cause she is on maternity leave. I want time off to help her with things and to spend some time with her." Komui sighed 'He is trying his best to be there for her.' He thought

"Okay but only because you are doing this for my dear, sweet Lenalee!" He proclaimed

'After all this time and he still has a sister complex.' Allen thought as he laughed

"What's so funny?" asked

"Thanks for the time off Komui!"

"Just be good to her and then we will be even."

"Right! Thanks again!" When Allen left he was happy... No happy would be a understatement, he was ecstatic but when he got to where he left Lenalee all of his happiness went away.

"Where did she go?" Allen said in a panicked voice, he couldn't find her anywhere. A passing Lavi saw the frantic Allen and thought at first he shouldn't get involved but then he should because there might be a good story as to why he was freaking out.

"Hey Allen? Um whats going on?" asked Lavi

"Lavi! Have you seen Lenalee? She was just here and now she is gone! I need to find her!" Allen said grabbing onto Lavi's shirt and staring him in the eyes.

"Allen chill!" Lavi said trying to get Allen to let go of his clothes.

"I can't 'chill' I need to find Lenalee!" Allen said on the edge of a mental break-down.

"Well if you would let me talk! I thought I saw her head towards the dining hall so she is probably there."

"Well why didn't tell me that in the first place!" Allen said while he started running to the dining hall.

'He has almost become as over-protective as Komui is. Well that was bound to happen I guess.' Lavi thought

When Allen had go to the dining hall Lenalee was there just like Lavi said. She was sitting there next to a silent Kanda. Allen walked over to his wife.

"Hey Allen!" Lenalee said with a big, sweet smile on her face. Allen sat and pulled her into a deep hug while he let out some tears.

"Allen what's wrong?" Lenalee asked her tearing husband.

"I-I didn't know where you were and I got scared. Even though we are at the order I thought something might had happened to you." Allen said, trembling. Lenalee had never seen him like this, he really was scared. She kissed his pentacle and he looked up not knowing what to say to her, he just sat there with his mouth open.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Allen. I didn't mea-"

"It's alright, Lenalee." Allen said giving her one of his famous smiles "I'm just glad you and the baby are safe. So can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can!"

"Why is BaKanda with you?"

"Well you see after you left to go talk to brother, Kanda came up started talking with me but then I got hungry and he just fallowed me here."

"I figured the beansprout would freak out if you weren't where he left you... And I was right." Kanda said under his breath

"What was that Kanda? I couldn't hear you." Allen said in a sarcastic voice.

"Won't you two ever get along?" asked Lenalee

"No!" Allen and Kanda said in unison. Lenalee just sighed.

"I'm leaving I can't take being in the same with both of you in it. Makes me feel like I am going throw up from all the lovey stuff that you guys do." Said an annoyed Kanda

"Thanks Kanda. I know if Lenalee is ever in trouble and I wasn't there you or Lavi would be there to take care of her. So thank you." Allen said as sincere as could while talking to the samurai. This took Kanda by surprise.

"Whatever moyashi." Kanda said while walking off.

"We should probably be going to Allen." said Lenalee.

"But Lenalee! I'm hungry!" said Allen

"Oh yeah you haven't eaten yet."

"Mhmm." Allen said trying to give Lenalee a sweet, innocent look.

"I hope our baby doesn't get your appetite, Allen" sighed Lenalee while Allen went to go get his usual order.

"I doubt it." Allen said with food in his mouth. Once he was done(which didn't take very long) the happy couple walked back to their room.

"So what did brother tell you?" Lenalee asked, yawning and about to fall asleep.

"He told me I can have some time off to help out with you." Allen said sweetly. Lenalee shot up from leaning on Allens shoulder to standing up straight.

"Really?" Lenalee said with a look of nothing but joy on her face.

"Yes! Just you and me for a over a week."

"That makes me so happy." Lenalee said going back to leaning on Allens shoulder.

"Are you tired, my love?" Allen asked, Lenalee just shook her head. "Well lets get you in bed okay?" Lenalee shook her head again.

"Where am I?" Allen asked himself. All that was around him was white and he felt safe there. He looked over and saw Lenalee holding a child. Their child. Allen started walking to them but as soon as he took the first step he felt something stop him. He look around his to see what it was and he didn't see anything. He looked back up to his wife and she was on the ground, covered in blood with cuts all over her body. Allen could feel tears roll down his face, he tried running to her but his legs wouldln't move and he was being pulled into a darkness.

"LENALEE!" Allen screamed but nothing he did worked before long his body was completely engulfed in darkness. Allen fell to his knees and then brought them close to his face.

"Why? Why? Why?" Allen said over and over again shaking his head. Allen broke down and wouldn't stop crying.

"Allen" He looked up and tried to get words out but it wouldn't work he just sat there. "Allen. Stand up."

"I can't, Mana. I can't move forward any longer, I just can't because Lenalee..." Allen couldn't say the next thing. He was in to much pain to say it but he did anyway. "Because Lenalee is... dead and so is the baby." Allen said looking up at the dark sky letting his tears roll down his face.

"Allen!" A whisper came from behind him. It only took Allen a half second to know who it was. He turned around and saw Lenalee trying to reach out to him. Allen ran to her side.

"Lenalee..." Allen said holding on to his wife as if his life depended on it.

"Allen... please don't be sad. Enjoy your life." Lenalee said in a very quite voice

"Of course I will but I will enjoy it with you in it."

"Always smile okay Allen?" Lenalee said holding his hand

"I will."

"Good-bye... Allen." Lenalee said letting out a breath which would be her last

With that Allen woke up. He sat up in bed looked over to where his wife was and let out a sigh of relief that she was still there.

"Why do I keep on having these types on dreams." Allen said to himself trying to be careful not to wake Lenalee while he was getting out of bed. He looked at the clock that was on the wall.

"It's still really early. I'll let her sleep in." Allen said walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

'My dreams are getting worse. What is something is going to happen soon? No, Allen you can't think that way' Allen thought while taking a cold shower(the hot water wouldn't work half the time). ' I'll protect them with my life...' Allen thought remembering his dream. "I won't let that happen to her."

Allen went back to the room after putting his pants on and grabbing a towel to dry his hair.

"Good morning Allen!" Lenalee said like she always did. "You sleep well?"

"Lenalee the sun hasn't even come up. Go back to sleep." Allen said putting his towel in the clothes hamper trying not to make eye contact with her. Lenalee could tell something was wrong. She got up and walked to him.

"Allen." Lenalee said trying to look into his eyes. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you think something is wrong." Allen said still avoiding eye contact.

"Allen I know you better then that. Tell me what is wrong! Was it a dream?" She said. Allen just gave her a look that said yes for him.

"Was it that bad?" Lenalee said putting Timcanpy on his head. Once again Allen gave her the same look. "Allen when you need to talk I'm here. It's not good keeping everything inside."

Allen knew she was right but couldn't bring himself to say what needed to be said. He petted Tim and gave Lenalee a smile. "I'm alright." he said kissing her then kissing her belly. "It was just a bad dream, nothing more."

Lenalee knew there was nothing she could do or say to make him talk to her about his dream so she just left him alone and went to get dressed.

'I will keep you safe. Allen thought 'I'm not going to let my dream come true.'

**Once again please forgive any Grammar mistakes(because I'm sure there is a lot) Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

First comes love

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man(sadly)

2 months later

Life had been good for Lenalee in the last year. Every morning she woke up and couldn't help but smile, whether Allen was there or not. Lenalee spent her day the same way most of the time. She got up and dressed (because she was seven months pregnant, this step took a while). She ate breakfast, and then she helped in the science department since she was on maternity leave. Then she would go eat her dinner (usually alone since Allen's missions had been getting longer) and go to bed.

This day, however, was not one of those days. Lenalee did the same things up to a point, but when she got to the science department, her whole day changed.

"Look everyone!" Komui said. Everyone looked in horror.

"Komui! What have you done!" Reever said "You did not just make another Sir Komlin. did you?

"Yes, I did!" Komui said with a look of pride on his face.

"Why?" everyone in the science department screamed at the same time.

"Well, because I am going to have a niece or nephew soon. So I made this to take care of them!" Komui couldn't help but be happy about his new invention, but it just made everyone's sweat drop.

"Isn't it Allen's and Lenalee's job to take care of their baby?" Johnny whispered to Reever.

"You would think so." Reever said "Chief must be going all over-protective again."

"So Lenalee, what do you think?" Komui asked his exorcist sister, who was watching the whole scene and keeping quiet.

"Nii-san... are you crazy!" Lenalee said hitting him on the head. "Do you really think that me or Allen would trust that thing with our baby?" yelled Lenalee.

"Well... I was hoping so." pouted Komui.

"Nii-san," sighed the pregnant exorcist. "Come on, I'll make you some coffee."

"Thank you, Lenalee!" the crazed scientist said, pulling his sister into a hug.

"You're welcome, just take care of that thing." She said pointing to the robot. As she was walking away to make her brother's beloved coffee, she saw someone.

"Hey, Kanda!" she yelled as she waved to the swordsman. He turned around and walked over.

"Hey, Lenalee." Kanda said with a blank look on his face

"You just get back from a mission? You look out of it." Lenalee said with concern for her friend.

"Yeah."

"You should go rest then."

"Nah, I have to report to Komui. Then I can rest." Kanda said walking off to where Komui was.

"Okay I'll see you later then, I have to go make coffee." smiled Lenalee.

"Yeah, have fun with that." the black haired man said. When Lenalee came back to the science department, it looked like someone was bent on destroying the place. Let's just say that a certain swordsman had a good deal to do with it...

Okay he had almost everything to do with it. Only this time he went overboard. There were papers flying everywhere, dust was all in the air, and there was a desk on fire. Lenalee grabbed someone's arm.

"What happened here?" Lenalee said, trying to talk over all of the shouting.

"Lenalee, is that you?"

"Reever! Whats going on?" asked Lenalee

"It was a fight between Kanda and Sir Komlin. Kanda won, but he made one hell of a mess for us to clean up."

"Yeah, I can see that. What can I do to help?"

"You sure you want to?" Reever asked. She just nodded her head. It took a while, but they finally got the science department back to its former (messy) glory. Needless to say everyone was a mess, Lenalee looked at herself in a mirror and thought 'Next time I see Kanda, I am giving him a good, hard kick.'. Pissed off, she went to clean herself, thinking about things the whole way there. She sighed as she opened the door, hoping to see Allen, but he was no where to be seen. "He is still on his mission," she said to herself, "It's been over a month and he still isn't back; I just want to see that smile of his." she said while going to take a shower. 'This routine is getting old.' She thought while scrubbing herself clean. She heard a sound come from the room. 'Probably Nii-san looking in on me.' she thought. So she put on a robe, dried her hair so it wasn't dripping, and walked out. The very second she did, it felt like her knees could give out. "Allen..." she whispered as she saw her white haired husband.

"Hey Lenalee," he said, giving his wife a big smile. "I'm..." Lenalee had walked up and pulled him into a deep hug.

"You are back..." Lenalee said, about to let out a few tears "I missed you, Allen."

"I missed you too, Lenalee, but there is no need to cry about it." Allen said, wiping her tears away.

"Don't ever leave me here for that long again," Lenalee said in a meek voice.

"Lenalee..." whispered Allen. "I'll always do my best to be there for you and our baby." He put his hand on her belly. "It won't be long now, Lenalee."

"Allen?"

"Hmm? What is it Lenalee?"

"Allen... Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Lenalee said giving her husband a good hit on the head.

"Oww! Len! What was that for?" the white haired exorcist said while rubbing his head.

"Don't use my nickname; I'm still mad at you." Lenalee said, turning away.

"Lenalee." Allen said walking up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry I made you mad." He kissed her on the cheek "I wanted me coming home to be a surprise for you. I would never want to make you mad. I'm sorry."

"You will have to do better then that." Lenalee said in a annoyed tone of voice.

Allen grinned "Okay then," he said, turning her around and giving her a long, hard kiss. "I'm sorry, Lenalee. Will you forgive me?

"I forgive you," Lenalee said kissing her husband. "Just call next time, okay?" Allen couldn't help but laugh. "Allen! Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, Len. It's just the first thing you do when I get home is tell me to do something." Allen said trying to stop laughing and pulling his wife into a hug. " You still make my worst days good ones just by being there, and if it means so much to you, Lenalee, then I will call when I'm coming home from a mission next time."

"Thank you." she said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Mhm. Now Lenalee, you should get some sleep," he said sweetly.

"But what about you, Allen?"

"What about me?"

"You just got back. You should sleep, too."

"I will, don't worry." The exorcist sweetly said, putting his hand to his wife's face. "I'm just gonna go eat something first."

"Okay then," Lenalee said, putting her head down.

"I won't be gone a month this time," Allen said, gently lifting her head up. "Get some sleep alright?"

"Alright." smiling, she lay down and went to sleep. Allen walked down the hall with a big grin on his face. 'It's good to be home,' he thought.

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, I've been busy with school and stuff but now that I am out I can write until pass out. So this chapter is a filler chapter... Nothing happens in this chapter but its sweet so yeah. We will be reaching the climax in the next chapter so keep reading^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters and settings are owned by Katsura Hoshino.

2 months later

The nine months were nearly up, and the fact that she could go into labor any second scared Lenalee and pleased her at the same time. However the birth was going to happen, she was just getting eager, and Allen being on mission didn't make the waiting better.

"He said he would be back in time." Lenalee said to herself as she put one hand on her stomach. "He promised.." She said as she thought back to when Allen had left for that dumb mission.

~Flashback~

"Lenalee, why are you crying?" Allen sweetly said while wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm scared you won't be back in time..." Lenalee said letting her tears fall to the ground.

"Len... What have I always said to you?" Allen said wiping away her tears. Lenalee just put her head down, not wanting to talk.

"I'll always be there for both of you." Allen said putting his hands on her stomach and kissing her forehead. "So don't be scared, I promise I'll be back in time to see our baby be born."

~End of Flashback~

Lenalee sighed as she walked down the halls of the order. She never knew that she could miss someone so much. A million and one thoughts were going through her head, but they all stopped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around hoping it would be her husband, but her all her hopes quickly faded when she saw it was just her brother.

"Hey, Nii-san. What's up?" Lenalee said with a slightly disappointed face.

"Lenalee, what's wrong? You don't look good," her older brother asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"It's nothing... I was just hoping that Allen would get home today is all."

"I'm sorry, Lenalee." Komui said giving his little sister a hug "He will be back before you know it."

"I know." Lenalee said giving her brother a smile "So what was it you wanted?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me. It's been so long since just you and me got to sit down and talk! I miss those times, Lenalee!" Komui said letting his sister complex show.

"Shouldn't you be work-" Lenalee was cut off by a huge surge of pain as she grabbed Komui's arm.

"Lenalee! What is it?"

"Nii-san... the baby is coming." Lenalee said putting a death grip on the scientist's arm.

"What?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"The baby is coming! How clear do I have to be?" Lenalee yelled at him.

Komui started freaking out as he rushed his sister down to the infirmary, for he had never seen her hurting this much, and it pained him to see her like this. When they got to the infirmary, nurses came and took Lenalee to a room but not before she could whisper in her brothers ear, "Make sure he gets here safe." That's all she could say before she was rushed off.

"Chief?" A voice asked from behind Komui.

"Head Nurse?" Komui said turning around. "What is going to happen with Lenalee?" he asked worried about her.

"She's going to be alright for now. I'll come to you if something happens," she said in a very strong voice.

"Thank you, head nurse," he said while walking away. 'How am I going to get a hold of Allen?' Komui thought walking down the halls of the order. As if on cue he saw Lavi walking towards him with a very badly injured Allen. Komui rushed over to them. "Lavi! What happened?" The scientist asked.

"Chief! Help me take Allen to the infirmary!" Lavi yelled. Komui didn't say anything. He just ran and put an arm around his knocked out brother-in-law.

"You didn't tell me what happened, Lavi," he said as they were almost ran to get to the infirmary.

"I'll tell you once we get there," said Lavi clinching his fist. Komui paid no attention to this and just focused on getting Allen taken care of. When Allen was in the care of the doctors, Komui turned to Lavi.

"Now tell me what happened!" Komui yelled as he was dragging Lavi out of Allen's room.

"It was horrible, Chief. We were hit with a swarm of Level 3's. It was to many to take on and Allen got hurt trying to protect me. In the end the rest of akuma ended up retreating and I was left trying to get help for Allen. So I came here as fast as I could." Lavi explained. "I'm sorry, Chief."

"Allen is tough. He will be alright, I just hope wakes up before Lenalee gives birth." Komui said trying to comfort the exorcist.

"Wait, was that last thing?" asked the red head.

"Lenalee went into labor, just before you got back actually."

"What?" Lavi screamed running into Allen's room. "Allen! You have to wake up! You don't want to miss your kid being born, do ya?" Yelled the exorcist while shaking the passed out man.

"Lavi! Thats not going to help things!" Komui said trying to pull him off Allen.

"But chief! He needs to get to his wife and be by her side!" Lavi protested.

"I know he does but shaking him while he's hurt like this won't make him better!" Komui sighed. "Just leave him be okay?"

"Okay. Allen you better wake up!" Lavi said while leaving the room.

~5 Hours later~

"Eh... Where am I?" a dazed Exorcist asked himself trying to sit up in his bed, once he looked around he knew where he was... He was back at the order. "Wait... how did I get here? The last this I remember was fighting with Lavi... and now I am here." at this moment in Allen's thoughts the door opened.

"K-komui?" Allen said as he saw who was coming into the room. The moment his brother-in-law heard his voice, he rushed to his side.

"Allen, you are awake! Thank God..." Komui said.

"What happened Komui? Is Lavi alright?" Allen asked, concerned for his friend.

"Lavi? Oh yes, he is fine, he is the one that brought you here. Now, can you stand?"

"Um... I don't know? Why do you ask?"

"Lenalee has been in labor for several hours..."

"Wait... what?" Allen said trying to let the words sink in.

"Lenalee is in labor! Do I have to say it again?" Komui repeated. Allen's eyes widened as he tried to get himself out of the bed.

"Komui, show me where she is." Allen said as he got up.

"You are still hurt... Try to get some rest Allen." Komui said trying to sit him back on the bed... Needless to say it didn't work.

"Fine, if you won't help me, I'll find her on my own." Allen said walking out the door.

"Be careful Allen..." Komui said sighing.

"What room could she be in?" Allen said, frantically looking for his wife. He took two more steps then collapsed on his knees. "Come on, Allen. Pull yourself together," he said to himself. "Lenalee needs you! This is no time to be weak..." As he said that sentence, he could hear a scream which could only have come from his wife. He tried to stand on his feet but he fell right back down to his knees. He tried countless more times, until he couldn't feel his legs anymore.

"Lenalee... I'm sorry I broke my promise, but it looks like I'm not gonna be there in time." Allen leaned against the wall and let the tears fall from his face.

**Chapter 5 finally up! sorry it took a while but anyway this chapter focused more on Allen(even tho i should have probably should have spent more time on Lenalee's side) Only a few more chapter left TT_TT I have fallen in love this fic so the fact that its ending soon makes me sad. okay next chapter ill try to get up soon^^ but i'm thinking about starting a new fic so you guys might have to wait a bit. 'Kay please keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: all characters(besides mine) are owned by Katsura Hoshino.

~~

This moment was by far the scariest in Lenalee's life. She was about to give birth and her husband, the one person that she could rely on for everything, was nowhere in sight. Everyone around her were telling her what to do and she couldn't let it all sink in. She finally broke down and let one tear slip out but no one paid enough attention to see that the young exorcist was in tears; they were all focusing on the baby.

"Okay Lenalee. Just one more push." Said the doctor that was delivering her child. She gritted her teeth and gave one last push. Suddenly the room that was filled with sounds from doctors and nurses was now filled with the cries of a baby. Her baby.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Walker. You have a son," said the doctor holding her son.

"C-can I hold him?" she said, staring at her son.

"Of course." He spoke gently, putting the baby in her arms. He was the cutest thing Lenalee had ever seen. He had dark auburn hair and looked just like Allen, she couldn't tell what color his eyes were since he wouldn't keep them open long. She smiled and looked around.

"Why didn't Allen come?" She asked, hanging her head. At that moment, a flailing scientist came into the room.

"Lenalee!" yelled Komui.

"Nii-san? What is it?" she said while rocking her now bawling son. Komui couldn't help but look at the baby.

"Wait, so you already had the baby?" Komui asked, kind of confused.

"Yes Nii-san," she said, almost annoyed. Komui hit his head on wall.

"And I was hurrying as fast as I could to get Allen over here." he moved out of the way to show Lavi, with an unconcious Allen's arm over his shoulder. Lavi was holding on to Allen to keep him from falling.

"Hey, Lenalee. Sorry we couldn't get your husband here in time." Lavi said "He kinda passed out on us trying to get here." Lavi tilted Allen's head up, and it fell right back down. Lenalee's eyes grew wide and watered at the sight of her husband.

'He was trying to get here...' she thought, wiping her eyes. 'That baka ... he should have rested.'

"L-lenalee? Are you alright?" Komui asked his younger sister.

"Yeah... Thanks guys. Be careful putting Allen down, okay Lavi?" Lenalee said giving the Bookman a stare.

"Hey Lenalee whats with that look? Its kinda scary..." Lavi said, putting Allen is a chair next to the bed.

"Good.."

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to the head nurse standing in the door way. "Chief Komui, you and Lavi are causing too much trouble and noise," she said, pushing them out of the room.

"Head nurse! We were just bringing Allen to his princess!" Lavi said.

"You are still causing trouble."

"Head nurse, you are too mean," Komui said.

"Just leave this new family alone for now." The head nurse closed the door on them. "Lenalee, I need to take your baby to be taken care of. I will bring him back as soon as I can," she said with a smile.

"O-okay..." Lenalee said, gently giving the boy to the head nurse.

"I'll be back soon," she said and walked out the door with a smile. Once she was gone, Lenalee looked at Allen. He was covered with cuts and bruises. She leaned over to push his hair out of his face.

"Allen... You need to take better care of yourself," she said with a sigh. "Well you are here and that's all that matters."

~~

Allen couldn't tell where he was. The last thing he remembered was trying to find Lenalee in the hospital wing of the order, but now he was somewhere that was bright and smelled like sunflowers. He blinked his eyes open. He looked to the right and he only saw a wall. He looked to his left and there, sleeping soundly on the hospital bed, was Lenalee. To Allen she looked more beautiful then ever. The way her hair clung to her, the smile on her face, and just the fact that she looked so peaceful captivated him. He wanted to hold her close in his arms and never let go again, but he knew he couldn't-at least, not right now. He sat up to move closer to her, but just as he did so, Lenalee stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. Allen just froze, unaware of what to do. Lenalee finally looked over at him.

"A-Allen?" Lenalee said, rubbing her eyes again.

"Heh... H-hey, Lenalee. W-whats up?" Allen asked while scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile on his face.

"What happened?" the new mother said, going straight to the point.

"Nothing! I'm just fine!" he stood up "See? I'm alright... What about you?" He asked, trying to stop his wife from worrying about him. "Are you okay?" sitting back down he grabbed her hand.

"I'm prefect, and so is the baby." She said with a smile "You have a son, Allen."

"A-a son... What does he look like? I wanna know every detail about him." He said with one of his sincere smiles.

"Hold on Allen! You'll get to see him soon," she said with a giggle

"Aww but Lenalee!" Allen pouted playfully.

"No buts All-" she was cut off by the door opening.

"Sorry if I am interrupting." The head nurse came into the room and gently put the baby in Lenalee's arms. "He just fell asleep and he has been fed."

"Thank you, head nurse, for everything," Lenalee said.

"Of course. If you need anything more just call for me."

"We will. Thanks." Allen said with a smile, and with that the head nurse left the room again. "Lenalee you did it. I knew you could..." He quietly said kissing his wife on the head.

"I wish you were by my side though," she said looking in his eyes.

"Well we can't do anything about that now," he smiled and kissed her "You shouldn't worry about the past so much. Besides look what we have now," he said looking at his son.

"That's true." She smiled lightly and looked at the small baby in her arms.

"James." Allen said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Lenalee looked up at her husband.

"James... That's what we should name him."

"James hmm?" she said, looking back down "James it is then. He looks just like you."

"You think so?"

"Mhm," she hummed while kissing the baby's head.

Allen moved onto the bed, sitting beside his wife and son "Yeah, I guess he does. May I hold him?" he said as James started to whine.

"Of course. He is your son, after all," Lenalee said, gently putting the new born in his father's arms. As she did so, James calmed down and looked up at Allen with deep purple eyes. Allen smiled.

"He has your eyes, Lenalee..."

"Yeah?" Lenalee said, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder, looking at her son. "Yeah he does... but I think he looks like you."

"If you say so, my love." Allen said, kissing Lenalee's head. Lenalee yawned and slowly closed her eyes.

"Are you tired?" Allen asked the mother of his child. She just nodded. "Then sleep... You've had a long day." She nodded again and slowly fell asleep. Allen smiled.

"James your mom is always working so hard for both of us... So let's not be any trouble to her okay?" Allen said, kissing his son's head softly. Not long after that they both fell asleep, and the new family was having peaceful, sweet dreams. This would be a day that the new parents would cherish for the rest of their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

First comes love

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and the idea to make this fic  
>~~<p>

The next day, it seemed like the whole Order came by to congratulate the new family. Everyone from the science department to the kitchen staff came over to give their regards. When the young parents had a moment to themselves, they enjoyed every second of it.

"Hey Lenalee?" Allen asked, sitting next to his wife, who was leaning on him, and holding his sleeping son.

Lenalee looked up at him with sleepy eyes "Yes Allen? What is it?"

Allen looked at her, smiled slightly, then, putting what he was going to say away for a while, kissed her forehead softly. "You look tired... You should get some sleep before more people come by," he said, stroking her hair.

"I'll be okay..." she said with a smile. "I don't want to be asleep if Nii-san comes in. Because then he would probably blame something on you," she laughed softly.

"Eh!" Allen pouted playfully "Why does he blame things on me? I never do anything wrong..." Allen sighed.

Lenalee couldn't help but laugh. "No, I guess you don't," she said, kissing behind his ear.

"L-lenalee?" his face turned red. "W-what was that for?"

"You still get shy when I do that hm?" She said, giggling. It was funny to her to see him blush after what they did to have James there with them. "I did that because if you weren't with me then that means James wouldn't be here and I don't think I could live in a world without him now that I have met him" It was true. Her world was complete now that they had James there. She couldn't be more happy at that moment.

"Silly girl..." He kissed her cheek "That was also because of you too. You had to do most of the work."

Lenalee smiled sweetly "Well yeah... but."

"But what?" Allen asked

"I could've never done it without you... so thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

He smiled faintly. "Even though I was gone half the time?" he whispered

"Of course... You came back everytime and did your best."

"Yeah thats all I could do. Because your brother thought it would be funny to send me on a mission every other week" Allen sighed.

"Oh what will I ever do with you?" she said as she kissed him tenderly. "That was all I ever needed. To see you walk in the door with the big smile on your face made me happier then anything."

Allen just kissed her back as hard as he could without waking up the baby in his arms. "Thats all that made you happier then anything?" He grinned "Are you sure about that, Lenalee?"

"U-um... well.." She blushed and hid her face in his shoulder.

Allen laughed.

"A-allen? Why are you laughing?" Lenalee said still hiding her face.

He gently kissed her head "You are amazing you know that? You are the best thing that ever happened to me.."

"A-and you to me..."

"Then can you do something for me?"

"Anything..."

"get some sleep..." He gave her a look of slight worry and slight determination but all caring.

She gave in. "okay... as long as you stop looking so worried." she kissed his cheek and fell asleep.

"I'll try..." He couldn't help but worry about her... He didn't want to lose her. No her couldn't lose her. The pain of Mana was still on his heart after all these years. Allen was going to make it work. Even if he felt useless to his wife, even if he didn't know how to be a father and even if he were to die keeping his family safe. He would do it. He gently kissed his wife's head "I will keep you safe... this is my promise to you, Lenalee" he whispered in her ear.

He sat there rocking James for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes, the fact that he was a dad still amazed him. The last time he felt this happy was on his wedding day. "That was one great day." he said to himself and blushed a light shade of red when he thought of what Lenalee looked like that day. His life was finally looking up for the first time in his whole life. He pulled the covers over Lenalee, the closed his eyes and fell asleep.

And there, lay sleeping, was the Walker family. Perfectly happy and safe. The world outside couldn't touch them and everything was so peaceful. The only sounds that were being made were James coo's. At last Allen and Lenalee could relax and be a family for once... regardless of what lied ahead of them. At this very moment all was perfect.

End of chapter 7 


End file.
